Cro Vallais
Cro is a mysterious but capable young man with a dark, unnamed past he would rather forget. He is the only known ShadowSol since the dark prince Valkyra, and is therefore hated and feared by all his fellow hunters, except those in his own and his allianced groups. Little is known about Cro and no-one so far besides Ella Watts has ever "seen my face and still lived to say it," though she is sworn by death to secrecy. The stealthiest of all the hunters Personality In his normal state, Cro is cool, calm, and patient. He has a dark and dry sense of humour, and can get a little carried away with death and destruction, which generally creeps everyone out. He has an unnerving pention for sneaking up on people unnoticed, and whenever he moves, he habitually sneaks. Cro manages to hold grudges patiently, and has no qualms about death and torture, so carries them out efficiently. He seems to act without a conscience, doing "what keeps us alive, not what keeps us clean." He can also speak fluent latin. When enraged, he enters what he calls his Demon. His body becomes entombed, then made out of, shadows. It has an obsession with death and destruction, causing "nothing within 50 metres to be in in less than two pieces" and forming elaborate deaths for any specifically despised. there is no reasoning with this beast, no surviving it, and it only ends when it either runs out of energy, or with immense physical effort from Cro. Weapons, Armor & Abilities Cro has, like every other Hunter, has a primary, close range weapon, usually designed for repetetive attacks, and secondary, longer ranged weapon, designed for high damge at low speeds. his primary is a pair if 10-inch curved, barbed, bladed and spiked knives, which he claimes to of found in his hands after his first transformation into The Demon. The knives are attached to a pair of vambraces via a thin, spiked, metallic cord. the vambraces have an inbuilt sheath, auto coiler and air cannon, acting to be able to fire and retract the knives in one fluid motion. this set up was made by his friend and non-relative brother, Aliks N'Vit. His secondary is a collapsable bow which he stores in a bank safe that not even he remembers the location of, and retrieves it via shadow summoning. It is 6 foot long when fully extended and has blades and spikes running along the edge of it. With a push of a button, the bowstring can retract, the bow straighten, and more blades pop out to use as a staff/spear. also collabses via button push. He has "Reaper" agility+ exoskeletal armor, also made by Aliks. Cro has the basic ShadowSol evolvements; the "Rot Touch", the ability to see/communicate/control the dead, shadowleaping, night vision, shadow summoning and being able to increase/sense peoples fear. But, as afore mentioned and not ever seen in another Evolved, he can turn into his demon Additional Info Full Name: Cro Vallais Age: 21-24 Heritage: possibly has latin descent, but otherwise unknown Occupation: claims to be hunter, actually ex-con on the run Education: unkown Gender: Male Orientation: straight, if he cared Relationship status: single, but doesn't care for relationships Height: 6'10" Build: Slim and lithe, but definately not weak. "like a panther" ~~ Ella to herself Hair: (only seen once) possibly black, cut close to scalp Eye: (only seen once) dead white, pupil included (left), pitch black, whites included (right) Evolution: ShadowSol (Libra) Mental Documentation: acts without conscience or care for others Friends: only true friends seem to be Aliks N'Vit and Ella Watts Allies: "your not my friends, your not my allies. your my crew. just keep me alive and do your part, and i won't slit your throat" Enemies: "i dont have any real enemies. i have grudges, and i have whoevers trying to kill me." Likes: unspecified Dislikes: " " Music: has been seen once with a guitar playing Rhapsody-gargoyles, angels of darkness Food & Drink: barely eats (besides when the Demon, then whatever flesh is closest), just drinks water